


Heat

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he just let his eyes wander over the man’s bare chest, gazing in awe as the man’s body looked even better than usual, sheen with sweat. He only broke his stare when Michael let out a satisfied sigh, pulling the now empty glass away from his lips. His tongue darted out, catching any lingering taste on his lips, Gavin watching mesmerized. He never thought someone could look so arousing outside of the bedroom, look so utterly sexy doing something as simple as drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> note: this is an older fic I never got around to putting up, apologies for my old formatting style and length.

"It’s hot."

"It’s hooot."

"It’s so fucking hot!"

Gavin sighed in annoyance, turning around to glare at Michael from his spot at the island counter, two glasses in his hands. He set them on the counter, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes as Michael wordlessly groaned again.

"I know it’s bloody hot, Michael! You don’t need to remind me every minute."

"Gaaaav, it’s hot, I want my drinky droo."

The Brit sighed and opened the fridge, grabbing the glasses again and going to the spouted drink dispenser chilling inside, pouring him and Michael each a tall glass of the fruity contents. Closing the fridge door, he walked back over to where Michael was squirming on the couch, handing him his drink before sitting down a little bit away.

"There’s your drink, now will you stop whining?"

Despite how Gavin was acting, he was actually in a rather good mood. Their luck had been somewhat horrible lately, the AC in their apartment broke just as a heat wave took over Austin, leaving them to suffer in the sweltering heat until Gavin called someone to fix it. Michael refused to, saying Gavin broke it when he kept fiddling with the controls. In the meantime Michael had become more grumpy than usual, practically always grumbling about the heat as he wandered around the house. His methods to beat the heat currently were lots of cold drinks and foods, as well as wearing nothing more than a pair of board shorts, claiming just boxers made his legs stick to the couch.

Gavin didn’t quite care, so long as it meant he got to secretly ogle the other’s pale but toned body, something he rarely saw outside of the pool or the bedroom. Even now he was staring, watching Michael guzzle down the fruity drink, his adam’s apple bobbing with each swallow. A bead of sweat trickled down his neck, Gavin’s eyes following it intensely as it trailed down past the man’s pale pink nipple, over his flat stomach and down past the shorts where Gavin could see it no longer.

So he just let his eyes wander over the man’s bare chest, gazing in awe as the man’s body looked even better than usual, sheen with sweat. He only broke his stare when Michael let out a satisfied sigh, pulling the now empty glass away from his lips. His tongue darted out, catching any lingering taste on his lips, Gavin watching mesmerized. He never thought someone could look so arousing outside of the bedroom, look so utterly sexy doing something as simple as drinking.

Michael turned to look at him, spotting the mostly-full glass Gavin still held and leaned over, snatching it and switching it with his empty one, to which the other sputtered and pouted a bit.

"Aww Michael!"

"Don’t be mad, Gavvy. I’m just thirsty."

He couldn’t even be a little mad, in fact he felt thrilled for the encore of the delicious scene in front of him, watching as Michael gulped down his drink too, eyes glued to pale lips as they parted, liquid slipping between them into his mouth. A bit of the juice slipped through, dribbling from the corner of his lips, down to the square of his jaw, only stopped when Gavin leaned in and licked it up.

Michael stopped drinking. The glass pulled from his lips and suddenly Gavin’s lips were in its place, soaking up the sweetness of the drink he’d had stolen from him. Michael didn’t fight it, kissing back gently, still too hot for anything more heated or rough. They lazily kissed for a couple minutes before Gavin finally pulled away, licking his lips and looking far too victorious for his own good. Michael smiled, content, and relaxed back into the couch.

"So… when are you gonna call the AC guy?"

"Tomorrow."

Gavin said his answer with a firm nod, as though he hadn’t given the same answer every day for the past week Michael had been asking, still licking his lips for traces of Michael’s taste.

"Tomorrow for sure."


End file.
